Songs Of Love
by KimsLovey
Summary: KYUMIN - Kumpulan Drabble of SongFic dari pasangan Evil Cho Kyuhyun dan Bunny Lee SungMin.. So this is my Love Song for You! See what happen? :D
1. Chapter 1 - Just The Way You Are

Author: KimsLovey

Maincast: KyuMin, Cho KyuHyun dan Lee SungMin with Kim Heechul.

Genre: Fluffy, romance

Oneshot, drabble, pendek, songfic, bahasa campur aduk. Read it if you want, klik back if you don't want..

Keep Calm and LOVE OPPADEUL..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Song Fic)**

**Oh.. his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shining..  
His hair, his hair falls perfectly without his trying..  
He's so beautiful..  
And I tell his everyday..**

.

.

"Kyunniieeee… Jangan menatapku terusss! Apa mau ku congkel matamu keluar, hah?" Pagi ini namja kelewat imut bernama Lee Sung Min, merasa jengkel pada Magnae yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Jangan kepedean, Bunny Hyung.. Aku tidak menatapmu.." jawab si Evil.

"Lalu?"

"Itu.. di hidungmu, ada upil.." katanya berbohong.

Oh.. Come on.. Cho Kyuhyun, tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja bersikap Gentle? Rutuknya dalam hati. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia memang memperhatikan kekasih imutnya. Hari ini bunny hyungnya ada acara, dan siyalnya dia tidak mendapatkan invitation untuk acara itu.. Poor Him..

Sejak tadi ia menatap Bunny-nya yang kebingungan memilih baju yang hendak ia pakai. Padahal sebenarnya ia selalu terlihat imut dan cocok memakai apa saja.

"Errrhhhh.." geram Sung Min frustasi.

.

.

**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment him, he won't believe me..  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that he don't see what I see..  
But every time he asks me do I look okay?  
I say…  
When I see your face..  
There's not a thing that I would change..  
'Cause you're amazing..  
Just the way you are..**

.

.

"Kyu, menerutmu aku cocok tidak pake kemeja putih ini?" tanyanya.

Sadarkah SungMin, ia salah orang bila bertanya pada kekasih evilnya itu.

"Hmmm.." Cho Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir keras.

'_Kau cantik Hyung.'_ Batinnya.

"Kurasa tidak.. Kau terlihat seperti…" Jeda.

"Seperti?"

_'seperti seorang pengantin.'_

"Seperti hantu.." jawabnya selow.

**_DUEENNNGGGG…_**

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi apa yang harus aku pakai?" SungMin mulai kehabisan akal.

_'whatever you want to wear, bunny Hyung. You're gorgeous to me, no matter what.' _Jawab hatinya.

"Tidak usah datang saja Bunny Hyung.." hasutnya.

"KYUUUUU…" death glarenya..

.

.

**His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he'd let me..  
His laugh, his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy..  
He's so beautiful..  
And I tell him everyday..  
Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change..  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same..  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay..  
You know I'll say..**

.

.

"Kau memang tidak bisa dimintai pendapat.. huh.." dengan kesal SungMin meninggalkan kekasihnya yang menatapnya penuh rasa.. entahlah..

"Kau mau kemana, Bunny Hyung?" tanyanya.

"Ke kamar Heechul Hyung.. The Cinderella and The Queen of fashion, tentu saja."

"Jangan lama-lama, nde.." pinta Kyu memelas.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa sedetik saja jauh dariku? Kau rindu padaku?" Goda SungMin.

_'itu kau tahu'_

"Kau tidak lihat, kasur berantakan dengan baju-bajumu, aku mau tidur, rapikan secepatnya.." jawabnya.

"Rawwrrrr.."

.

.

.**  
When I see your face..  
There's not a thing that I would change..  
'Cause you're amazing..  
Just the way you are..**

And when you smile..  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile..  
'Cause Baby, you're amazing..  
Just the way you are..

"YOU LOOK SO PRETTY.. Minnieee, my Little Princess.." puji si rempong Cinderella, Kim HeeChul.

"Thank you so much, my lovely Hyungieee.." SungMin kini merasa sangat puas dengan outfit yang dikenakannya atas saran Heechul.

Kemeja soft pink dengan luaran jas putih yang tidak terlalu formal, celana yang juga putih, dan sepatu boots pendek. Rambutnya yang ditata sedikit berantakan tapi sexy, dan wajah imutnya dipulas make up sangat tipis dan natural.

_He looks so gorgeous._

"KYUUUU.." teriak sang Cinderella.

"Ne, Hyung?" jawab Kyu dari kamar asal-asalan.

"Cepat kemari, kau pasti akan jatuh cinta lagi untuk yang keribuan kalinya pada Bunny-mu ini.." pinta Heechul.

.

Mata kecil Cho Kyuhyun membulat, melihat kekasih imutnya yang sekarang jadi terlihat sangat menggairahkan. _Thanks to Heechul._

.

"Lumayan…"

"HEH! Katakan dengan jujur!" kesal Heechul sambil menggetok Kyu dengan catokan yang baru saja ia cabut dari colokannya.

"Aww.. Appooo.. Bunny-Hyunggg.. sakittt.." Adu Kyu pada kekasih imutnya.

"Bodo.." jawab SungMin cuek.

"Say it.. Does he look beauty or not?" ancam Heechul.

"Yes.."

"Yes, what? Kyu.."tagih Heechul.

"He's more than Beauty, Hyung.. He's Perfect!"

.

.

AHHH LEGANYAAAAA…

Akhirnya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa juga memuji kekasihnya.. Sangat sulit baginya yang titisan evil, untuk memuji seseorang, walau seseorang itu adalah kekasihnya sekalipun.. Tapi seandainya ia bisa dengan mudahnya seperti _Bruno Mars _menyanyikan lagu "Just The Way You Are", mungkin saat itu adalah saat dimana Kucing makan rumput dan Kambing makan Daging. Alias _imposibble. haha.._

Wajah SungMin sekarang menjadi sangat merah. Ia tidak pernah tahu, bahwa dipuji oleh Kyuhyun akan semenyenangkan ini.. Rasanya seperti terbang.

_And He doesn't need wings to fly._

_._

_._

.

_FIN_


	2. Chapter 2 - Isn't He Lovely

**"Isn't he Lovely"**

Maincast: KyuMin, Cho KyuHyun dan Lee SungMin with All SJ members.

Genre: Fluffy, romance

Oneshot, drabble, pendek, songfic, bahasa kacau, campur aduk. Read it if you want, klik back if you don't want..

Keep Calm and Keep Kibar-kibar bendera KYUMIN.. hehehe..

.

.

.

_._

_Isn't he lovely_  
_Isn't he wonderful_  
_Isn't he precious_  
_Less than one minute old_  
_I never thought through love we'd be_  
_Making one as lovely as he_  
_But isn't he lovely, made from love_

.

"Kau keren Kyu!" Puji Choi Siwon si Kuda Hyung.

"Memang sejak lahir aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk jadi orang keren Hyung.." Jawab seorang Cho Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya, sombong.

"Aigooo.. Dasar anak setan.. Maksudku penampilan solomu tadi keren.." Bayangkan, orang alim seperti Choi Siwon saja bisa dengan mudahnya terpancing emosi.

.

"Tentu saja penampilannya keren, dia kan bernyanyi pake hati.. Cwitt.. Cwiwww.." Goda Donghae meriah.

"Duh.. Dasar Hyung ikan pabo.. bernyanyi ya pake mulut, masa pake hati." Bantah Kyu.

_Glekkk.._

.

"Aishh.. sudahlah Hyungdeul, kalian kenapa jadi ribut sekali sih.." SungMin, Si Bunny Hyung ikut-ikutan.

"Biasa Bunny Hyung, banyak orang iri akan ketampananku." Sekarang Kyu menjadi di atas angin karena dibela oleh sang kekasih tercinta.

.

**"Hoooooo.. Dalam mimpimu saja Evil!"**Koor para Hyung berjamaah.

Dari sepuluh ruang ganti artis, hanya satu ruang ganti yang berisiknya seperti pasar, yaitu ruang ganti SUPER JUNIOR.

.

.

.

(KyuMin Room)

"Bunny Hyung, bagaimana penampilan solo ku tadi?" tanya Kyu pada kekasih imutnya.

"Bagus.. Kau bernyanyi penuh penghayatan.. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan saat menyanyikan lagu tadi? Pancing SungMin.

"Hummm.. Dirimu.." cicit Kyuhyun pelan, namun masih mampu didengar SungMin.

"Apa? Say it again.. I Can't hear You.." Goda SungMin.

"Aishh.. tidak ada siaran ulang.. Salah sendiri tadi tidak mendengar." Ambeg Kyu.

"Aku mendengarnya Kyunniee.. Aku hanya ingin dengar sekali lagi.." pinta SungMin dengan puppy Eyes yang berbinar-binar.

"Akutadibernyanyipenuhpenghayatanhanyauntukdirimu, PUASSSS?" jawab Kyu sangat cepat.

_SungMin melongo.._

.

.

_Isn't he pretty_  
_Trully the angel's best_  
_Boy, I'm so happy_  
_We have been heaven blessed_  
_I can't believe what God has done_  
_Through us he's given life to one_  
_But isn't he lovely, made from love_

.

"Kyu, kau sedang apa? Cepat turun, Makan malam sudah siap.." teriak SungMin dari lantai bawah.

"Aku sedang.. Uhmm.. Baca buku, Bunny Hyung.." jawab Kyu ragu-ragu.

"Kyuuuuu.. jangan bohonggggg.. Musik games Starcraftmu terdengar sampai dapur tahuuuu.."

"Aku masih kenyangggg, Bunny Hyung.." tolaknya.

.

"Dasar setan kecil manja. Hyungie, kau antar saja ke kamar makanannya, aku sudah memasak sangat banyak." Saran Ryewook.

"Haahh.. Baiklah.."

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Apa Bunny Hyungku? Sini, duduk disampingku, ikut main starcraft." Pinta Kyuhyun sambil beraegyo.

"Cepat habiskan dulu makananmu.."

"Tapi aku tidak suka brokolinya, aku juga tidak suka buncisnya, paprikanya dan wortelnya, Bunny Hyung."

"Kalau begitu jangan harap aku akan duduk disitu menemanimu." Ancam SungMin.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan habiskan, tapi kau harus mau ikut main starcraft ya Bunny Hyung.."

"Tidak usah pake mengancammmm.." SungMin men-death glare, dengan glare yang tidak seram sama sekali..

.

Menuruti apa kata kekasih imutnya, Kyuhyun mulai mengunyah sayur-sayuran tersebut ogah-ogahan. _Tapi habis juga._

_ ._

"Nah.. Pintar.."

"Sekarang Bunny duduk."

"Oke Kyu.."

"Eitss.. ingat Panggil aku apa? Coba diulangi dan jangan lupa pakai Aegyo.."

"Aish.." kesal SungMin.

"Ayo Bunny Hyung, Kau sudah janji tadi.." tagih Kyu.

"OKE MASTER KYU, ajari aku main starcraft.. Mohon bantuan Master.. Buinggg.. Buiinggg.."

.

.

_Cupppp_

.

.

_Isn't he lovely_  
_Isn't he wonderful_  
_Isn't he precious_  
_Less than one minute old_  
_I never thought through love we'd be_  
_Making one as lovely as he_  
_But isn't he lovely, made from love_

**_See? Kekasihku adalah yang terbaik di dunia! Isn't he Lovely? – Cho KyuHyun._**

.

.

.

-FIN-


	3. Chapter 3 - I don't wanna Miss a Thing

Judul: I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing  
Main cast: KYUMIN  
Genre: romance, drama  
Author: KimsLovey  
Length: Drabble-songfic

.

Annyeong.. Kim is Back.. hehe.. ini shortfic, tadinya bukan main cast KYUMIN, tapi kim rombak dikit.. hehehe..

Another short songfic from KYUMIN..

Enjoy Reading.. ^-^

.

.

.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**  
**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**  
**Well you're far away dreaming**  
**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**  
**And just stay here lost in this moment forever**  
**Well, every moment spent with you**  
**Is a moment I treasure**

.

Apa kalian mengerti perasaanku? Sebuah perasaan yang sangat indah, ah bahkan butuh lebih dari sekedar kata indah untuk mengungkapkannya. Ketika pertama kali kalian membuka mata di pagi hari dan melihat sosok malaikat yang teramat imut dan menggemaskan berada tepat di dadamu, di pelukanmu, melihat ia tersenyum di dalam tidurnya, merasakan hembusan nafas yang membuktikan bahwa keberadaannya nyata, _Nyata._

.

.

**I don't wanna close my eyes**  
**I don't wanna fall asleep**  
**'Cause I'd miss you, babe**  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing**  
**'Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream will never do**  
**I'd still miss you, babe**  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

.

Lee SungMin, Malaikatku. Mungkin Tuhan lupa bahwa malaikatnya hilang satu dari kerajaannya? Atau kebaikan yang aku lakukan di masa lalu terlampau banyak sehingga membuat Tuhan memberikan anugrah besarnya pada ku? Entahlah.

.

.

**Lying close to you**  
**Feeling your heart beating**  
**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**  
**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**  
**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together**  
**And I just wanna stay with you**  
**Just stay in this moment forever, forever and ever**

.

Malaikatku menggeliat kecil, merasakan cahaya yang memaksa masuk dari celah gorden jendela kamar kami.

"Pagi Bunnyku sayang…." kukecup bibir poutnya sekilas.

"Kyunnie, jam berapa sekarang?" Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sempurna. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Jam 9."

"OMOOOOOOO~ Aku terlambat lagi kyunnieee, dimana panah cintaku? dimanaaa? Dalam jadwalku, ada pasangan yang butuh bantuan." Wajah paniknya membuatku ingin memakannya. Sungguh.

.

.

**I don't wanna miss one smile**  
**I don't wanna miss one kiss**  
**Well, I just wanna be with you**  
**Right here with you, just like this**  
**I just wanna hold you close**  
**Feel your heart so close to mine**  
**And stay here in this moment**  
**For all the rest of time**

.

Aku tidak bohong, bukan? Yang disampingku benar-benar seorang malaikat. Dewi amore yang terjerat ketampananku, hahaha.. Dan menembakkan panah cintanya di hatinya sendiri..  
Selamanya, malaikat itu adalah malaikatku.  
Tak perduli kalaupun Tuhan akan kelimpungan mencari malaikatnya yang hilang dari Surganya.

.

.

.

-FIN-


End file.
